The present invention relates to a non-electric sensor.
There are many different ways of sensing. Electronic sensors are well-known, and are used in alarm systems. In a door system, for example, the inventor considered using a typical infrared based motion detector. However, it was determined that the motion detector could not sufficiently delineate the boundaries of the detection area. So, it could not reliably or precisely located a person. Likewise, using an infrared beam was also impractical, because it could not locate where the person is.
The inventor had also tried using a mat that incorporates a mechanical switch. The mat works by forming an electronic contact between two electronic contact points as a person steps on the mat with both of his or her feet. The problem with this mechanism is that it is costly and cumbersome to install such a system, and it is not portable.
In certain automated systems there is sometimes a need for sensors that are narrow and long. Thus far, the only type of known sensor that has attempted to fulfill this need have been sensors that use thin metal sheets separated by pieces of rubber. The sensor is triggered by outside pressure whereby the thin metal sheets are contacted. This is similar to a conventional door switch, including mechanical switch and some that utilize electrical contacts.
These products are made to protect the contact surface and to protect them from metal corrosion. The outside layer is simply covered with flexible rubber. However, when the rubber is too thin, the durability is lost.
In view of the above problems, the inventor discovered a sensor, or a tread detection mechanism that does not utilize an electric contact. Applicant is unaware of any sensing system that detects flowing air code that is continuously generated from one source that is received at another end. There is a need in the art for the development of such a sensing system that provides greater flexibility, reliability and portability.
The present invention has met the herinbefore described need.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for detecting the presence or absence of a blocker to an air code flow comprising: an active air code generator, a sensor element through which an air code generated by the active air code generator travels, and and an air code detector, which detects said air code, wherein if the detection of air code by said aid code detector is interrupted, it signals the presence or absence of a blocker of the air code.
In this system, the sensor element is a hose. The hose can be made of silicon or rubber.
In the system, the active air code generator comprises an air vibrator. The air vibrator may have two diaphragms that are aligned so that they are placed opposite each other.
Furthermore, in the system, the air code detector can be any device that can detect an air code or a frequency, and can be a condensor microphone.
In the system, the air code can be generated with alternating timed frequencies.
It is another object of the invention to provide an air pump for a fish tank, wherein the diaphragms within the pump are aligned opposite each other so that the air pump is quiet and does not manifest overt vibration.
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the invention, the referenced drawings attached hereto and the claims appended hereto.